Predictive risk factors for unipolar depression in the elderly are identified. Approximately 7,000 persons are followed for one or more years. Subjects are assessed on a wide range of measures emphasizing social supports, health status, stressful life events, coping skills, and previous history of mental disorder at the point of entry into the study. Clinical assessments are done at followup. The basic comparisons are between depressed persons and controls. Characteristics of elderly persons who become depressed and characteristics of the elderly who become depressed and recover are identified.